


You Belong With Me

by kierathefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Godfather Bobby XD, High School AU, Jessica Moore (in and out), Jock Cas, Lawyer-to-be Sam, M/M, Mary and John alive, Nerdy/Geeky Dean, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/pseuds/kierathefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby is Dean and Sam's godfather. (Just cause.) Cas is a jock but has been (nerdy/geeky) Dean's best friend since kindergarten. Story starts as revolving around song lyrics ("You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset...") but will pull away after some time. Still a work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Phone With Your Girlfriend (Dean's POV)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trampanya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trampanya/gifts), [jeweldancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/gifts).



> I began writing this story when I was bored and listening to Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me". Chapters will start short and get progressively longer as the story goes on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas argues with his girlfriend and then helps Dean with his calculus homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First little bit is a bunch of shorter chapters.  
> Dean's perspective. Focused kind of on what happens in the official video for the song "You Belong With Me"...just a little. ;)

I pull the blinds up, waving to Cas with a shy smile. He smiles back, waving, before his attention is pulled to the phone on his ear. He’s arguing, and he looks upset.

I shake my head. He’s always arguing with her over one thing or another. She just doesn’t understand him. He’s a football jock, that’s the only thing about him she _does_ like.

I turn back to my calculus. Cas did this last year, I know he can help....but he’s busy.

I wait the call out patiently. He flops down on his bed, throwing his phone against the wall.

I frown, grabbing my blank notebook and scrawling, _You okay?_

I hold it up to the window. He immediately scribbles back, _Just drama. Need help?_

I grin, writing back, _You know me so well. Calculus is a pain in my ass._

He grins, and closes the blinds before disappearing over to my house. He knocks politely on the door and I take the stairs two at a time, tugging the door open and grinning at him. “Hey.”

Cas smiles right back, slipping inside. “Calculus is easy.”

I roll my eyes. “That’s cause you’re smart. Come on.”

We make our way up the stairs and I flop down on my bed, pulling the calculus out of my pile of homework. “She get mad over something stupid again?”

Cas shrugs, brushing it off. “Apparently I’m not allowed to say no when she tries to kiss me.”

I raise an eyebrow. “That’s bullshit, man.”

He doesn’t argue but the twist to his mouth tells me he agrees.

I yawn, ruffling his hair and pulling him down next to me. “See? It’s bullshit. When am I gonna use this in real life?”

“Engineers use it all the time,” Cas counters, scanning it. “Oh, this is the easy stuff. It gets way harder.”

“Good thing I’ve got you, then,” I note.

Cas grins, the frustration gone in an instant. “Maybe. You’re too busy being geeky to be nerdy.”

I roll my eyes, pushing my reading glasses back up. “No I’m not. Sammy’s the geek.”

Cas scoffs. “Right. He’s the lawyer-to-be, he’s nerdier than you.”

I grin, leaning into his shoulder as he explains the method in terms I can actually understand.


	2. Touchdown (Cas' POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas makes a touchdown only to find his girlfriend flirting with someone else. Dean calls her a bitch and Cas tries to protest. Dean says, "No one has the right to treat you like an option like she does. If she really loved you, she’d put you first. She’d respect your boundaries, even if she doesn’t understand them." Cute, right? XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas' POV.  
> Very short chapter. Bridging piece. Please do comment, it helps me along. :D
> 
> Dean is super supportive of Cas the whole way through!   
> I suggest listening to "You Belong With Me" and maybe even watching the official vid. :)

I roll to a stop, triumphant grin on my face. _Touchdown._

Dean grins, pumping a fist in the air. It puts a grin on my face, as always.

I look around for Clara. She’s with Mason again, clearly flirting.

My face falls and Dean pushes through the crowd to my side. “Hey, you okay?”

I jerk my head towards her. “She’s flirting with Mason again.”

Dean shakes his head. “Bitch.”

I raise an eyebrow. “Hey.”

Dean shrugs. “She is. No one has the right to treat you like an option like she does. If she really loved you, she’d put you first. She’d respect your boundaries, even if _she_ doesn’t understand them. You’re human, you have rights.”

I grin, swatting at him. “No, I’m not. I’m a cyborg, remember?”

“Even cyborgs have rights,” Dean counters playfully, mussing my hair again.

I chuckle. “True.”

I glance towards her, dismissing the flirting. She loves me, she said so.


	3. Walk With Me (Dean's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas talks to Dean about girlfriend (AKA Clara). Dean advises him but Cas is too nice to be rude about it. ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short, but longer. Next chapter is much longer (Senior Prom, Sunday).
> 
> Same song, same drill. Please comment, tell me what you think? :)

“It’s a Saturday, remember?”

I shake my head, setting my pencil down. “I have homework on the weekends.”

Cas raises an eyebrow, his hair falling in that adorable way that gives him a lost-puppy look. “And you have no time to walk with me?”

My mouth pops open and I blink. “Did Clara do something?”

Cas shrugs. “I’m not allowed to hang with my best friend?”

I shake my head, shoving my feet into my shoes and setting my glasses on the bed. “You look tired.”

Cas shrugs, following me down the stairs and out the door. “And?”

I raise an eyebrow, letting him take the lead. “You’ve got bags under your eyes. You don’t normally. What’s up?”

He averts his eyes. “Gabriel went to college.”

I raise an eyebrow. “Isn’t he the one who cheered you up when Clara did stupid shit you didn’t like?”

Cas chuckles weakly. “If that’s how you remember him, yes. But now he’s gone.”

“And you’re lonely,” I finish quietly.

He raises an eyebrow in surprise. “How’d you—?”

I grin. “I can tell the difference between a fake smile and a real one, Cas. Best friends always can. You get this look in your eyes, and usually your hair is all limp and sad. You’re tired, you’re stressed, and Gabe is gone. It’s not to hard to put two and two together.”

Cas’ hand raises to touch his hair for just a second and he almost sags in defeat, flopping down on the park bench. “You know how they say it’s always the guys that grope girls and are pushy and all?”

I nod, inviting him to continue. “Yeah.”

He sighs, shrugging . “It’s not. Clara’s been...touchy lately. In more ways than one. And what’s worse is if I say no she snaps at me. She’s worse than some guys. They, at least, know how to respect someone’s boundaries.”

I reach out, folding his hand in mine. He doesn’t even flinch. “That’s not okay. You need to be able to say no. It’s unhealthy, Cas. And she’s not gonna stop there. You know what I mean.”

Cas tenses, his eyes flicking to me. “No.”

I raise an eyebrow. “No you don’t, or...?”

He shakes his head. “Just her slobbering on me makes me feel sick. No way I’m getting in bed with that slob.”

I shake my head. “Cas. If you don’t like it, break it off. Life’s too short to be unhappy.”

Cas shrugs. “I can’t just break it off. She won’t listen to anything I say. All she wants is to be the famous football player’s girl. She was flirting with Mason _again_ because he made a cool touchdown.”

I sigh, closing my eyes. “Ghost her. Cut her from your life, ignore her existence. If she won’t listen, then don’t say anything to her. She just vanishes from your life.”

Cas shakes his head quickly. “No, I can’t. That’s mean.”

I raise an eyebrow. “I know you’re trying to be a nice guy, to be the better man, but sometimes you just have to say fuck it and tell it like it is, Cas. If you don’t, she’ll never get the clue. She’ll never realize she lost you. Believe me, she better feel sorry she lost you. You try and try again. You’re a Hufflepuff. You work hard. But she’s a Slytherin, she just wants fame and will do anything to get it. You’re priceless, whereas there’s thousands, nay, millions of other girls like her out there. If you want to enjoy life, you can’t be with someone who doesn’t respect you or your boundaries. Just ghost her. Either you ghost her or I take the fight to her. And you know I will.”

Cas almost jumps. “Dean, no. Please don’t. She’s just a self-conscious girl deep down, don’t be mean to her.”

I shake my head. “I’m done being nice, Cas. She doesn’t get to treat you like this. You’re just an option to her. And even if she is, you’re not the person who can bring that side of her out. Leave her to someone else. Please, for your sake, just do it. I don’t want to see you hurt again.”

He glances towards me, still tense. “It’s _mean._ And knowing her, she’d start stalking me and I couldn’t take that.”

I grit my teeth, turning to shoot him a frustrated glare. “If she tries, I _will_ stop her. I swear to God she isn’t gonna do that. I’ll walk with you, be your bodyguard, if that’s what it takes. And who gives a fuck if it’s mean? Yeah, she’ll be upset. But she’ll move on. She’ll start dating Mason, probably. You deserve way better. She doesn’t respect you, she doesn’t respect your boundaries; when you say no, it _means_ no. She doesn’t get that. _Let her go._ ”

Cas closes his eyes, his shoulders sagging in defeat. “I’ll try.”


End file.
